A New Demigod
by The Real Annabeth Chase
Summary: Rated T for safety. This is taking place the summer after the end of The Last Olympian. A new girl comes to Camp Half-Blood and you'll never guess what happens... I promise the story is better than the summary.
1. Identity

**A/N: I've dacided that my other stories are complete and utter failures... Now I'm just gonna say, "FORGET YOU" to those. So I am now starting this new (Less confusing!) story.**

**Chapter 1: I Find Out About The Idenity I Didn't Know I Had**

Today I woke up and had a feeling that today would be less normal than ususal. I brushed my hair -even though it was still horribly messy- and got ready for school.

I jotted down the stairs and saw my mom already finishing her breakfast. "Morning mom," I greeted as I grabbed some waffles as they popped out of the toaster.

"Good morning, Hallie," she said a little more timid sounding as usual. She finished her breakfast and left the apartment.

I simpily thought nothing of it and ate the plain waffle, by hand, as I left for school.

As I arrived at school I glanced at my watch and noticed the time, "I gotta' hurry." I took my headband out of my hair and secured it in my hand before bursting into a run across a New York bridge. I reached my seventh grade locker and stuffed my things in it quickly. I grabbed my Math book and pencils and made a mad-dash for the classroom.

Fortounately, I made it to the classroom. Unfortounately, the Principal was waiting for me.

"A month's detention?" I asked knowingly.

"What else?" Principle Cooper said in a firm tone. I sighed and entered the classroom.

Once it finnally was time for lunch I decided to eat outside. That was a _bad_ choice.

I sat at my table all alone, until my only friend, Lola, decided to join me. "Hey, Hal," she gretted me happily.

"Hi, Lo," I said a bit gloomily.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know," I said trying to perk up a bit, for Lola's sake.

That's when I noticed something, the fact that there was an old woman on the otherside of the street not taking their eyes off of me. I nudged Lola and whispered, "Look at that old woman, she's just staring at me."

She glanced at the old woman for half a second then rushed me out of the school, and to my house.

"What was that all about?" I asked as she hurriedly typed numbers in on the home-phone. She asked me to type in my mom's cell number, so I did. After she went into the next room to talk to my mother the only thing I heard before she was out of earshot was, "It's time."

After sevral minutes of me sitting at the counter absent-mindedly doodling on my arms, with a marker, Lola walked back into the room and told me to talk to my mom. I took the phone from her and said, "Hello?"

"Honey, I need you to go with Lola. She'll take you to a safe place," she told me sounding a little scared.

"Safe? I'm not-" My mom cut me off.

"No. Your not safe, just go, if you have any questions ask your siblings, I love you," She said and the line went dead. What did she mean siblings? I'm an only child!

Before I knew it Lola had dragged me half way across New York. We reached a hill when she finnally said, "We're here."

I practally collapsed on the grass with joy as she said that, but managed to keep myself standing.

"My question is: Where is _here_?" I said a little rudely, but hey what do you expect I was just dragged across New York!

"Come on. I'll show you," she said nicely grabbing my hand and pulling me over the hill.

Once I saw that scene I looked Lola and said, "This is a camp moron!"

"Hey! I'm not a moron!" she yelled back.

Right before I could yell again someone walked up to us.

"Um, Lola, who is this?" the boy asked eyeing me with a confused expression.

"Hallie Brown, she's a Half-Blood."

"What makes you think she's a Half-Blood?" He asked in a bit of an accusing tone.

"Well, she's A.D.H.D. and dyslexic, plus, a kindly one was approaching while we were at lunch." Now it's official my best friend is crazy.

"Well, lets just make sure," the dark haired boy said as he turned to me, as he did so he gestured with his hand to the other side of the hill, "Look over there. What do you see?"

I squinted my eyes and looked at the valley. "I see a old, farm house looking building, a stable, an amphitheater, and that's all I can make-out."

He looked at Lola and said, "You were right." He then turned to me again and said, "You may go, to the building you decribed as a farm house."

I did as told and ran skeptically down the slope. I approached the white building, to see a man in a lepord-skin shirt and another man in a wheel-chair. "Exuse me?" I piped up a little shakey.

The man in the wheel chair looked at me and said, "Come here." Once again I did as told and came up to the man. He studied me and looked at the other man who simpily scoffed.

"How did you get here?" the man in the wheel-chair asked.

"My friend practally dragged me across New York, to get here," I said with a shrug.

All of a sudden a girl who looked about seventeen materilized next to me.

"Aghhh!" I yelled getting scared to death.

She grabbed me by the arm lightly and said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

I lightened up a little bit and let her look at me, as it seemed she was doing.

"Annabeth," the man in the wheel-chiar said.

"Yes Chiron?" Annabeth I guess asked, Chiron... I guess.

"Show her around I need to talk with Percy."

"Okay," she said and lightly gripped my arm again. "Come on."

I got the point and started walking.

"So. What's your name?" she asked me walking a little ahead.

"My name is Hallie Brown," I managed to say.

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Come on, you gotta' keep up." I caught up with her and she contenued, "Anyway, do you know why your here?"

"Um, no," I said a little embarrassed.

"Well, I hope I can get you to understand," she said before coming to a sudden stop. And standing at a big building.

I hurried to get beside her and she then said, "Do not, I repeat, do not, be afraid of what is inside." I nodded my head obediently and she opened the door,she entered and pulled me in with her.

All of a sudden I was attacked by something big, black and... furry? I scranbled away from the thing. I looked at it and saw it looked like a dog. I ran to Annabeth who was _not _attacked by the dog-thing.

"What _is _that?" I asked a bit scared now.

"A Hell-Hound," she told me simpily as she walked towards it, she started to pet it's paw and it layed down.

"Okay?" I asked not very afraid of it anymore.

About ten minutes later we had been all over the camp not including the forest. And of course Annabeth, did get the point of all this across to me: I am a Demigod.

**A/N: Wow! I can't belive i just wrote all of that. If you have any questions or suggestions just say it in a review. Bye for now!**

**-H.B.**


	2. Who's My Parent?

**A/N: Yes Owen, Lola is a Satyr. And Jake The Drake, I'm not very good with the typing thing I use so... grrr**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan?! No! The only thing I own are original characters such as Hallie and Lola.**

**Chapter 2: Who's My Parent?**

Well. I'm stuck in the Hermes cabin, because apparently my parent is being lazy. Oh, well. Today is Friday, and if you know Camp Half-Blood, you know today we have capture the flag. My first capture the flag. Since I'm new and am not one to socialize, Percy, Annabeth, and their team have taken me in.

They disturb me a little. Apparently Percy and Annabeth, are dating. It's not the prettiest sight to a twelve-year-old, when two of your friends are sitting on the beach, making out. But of course Grover, a Satyr, thought the look on my face was hilarious. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

So, while Annabeth was helping me get on my battle armor, she told me, "If I were you I'd stay with either Me or Percy, at all cost. Okay?" she asked me. I just nodded a little as she finished putting on my armor. I put on my helmet and glanced over at the rest of my team. There were twins on my team, Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. Apparently me and Percy are the only ones who understand the irony of their last name.

I decided that sense Percy had a sword and Annabeth had a dagger, I would stick with Percy. Apparently Percy had to guard the flag, so _I _am also guarding the flag. As everyone got into their positions, I simply followed Percy.

We got into position. Apparently sense water is Percy's area of skill, we were positioned at a river, with the flag. As we started to hear people get closer, it scared me a little and I fell in the river. I came up for air. Witch I, oddly, didn't need. I wasn't even wet! "This is _so_ weird," I said as I stumbled out of the river. I saw Percy look at me, with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"You're not wet," he told me still in awe.

"Yeah?"

"So far I'm the only one at camp who could do that. You're my half-sister," He said a bit of a smile starting to appear on his face.

I smiled too as something green started to appear above my head. I looked up and saw a Triton shaped light, just floating there and fading. By this point I was starting to hear a bit of rustling on the other side of the river, so I quickly scrambled out and got a bit behind Percy. All of a sudden Annabeth and the Stoll brothers burst through the trees with the other team's flag. They all got across the boundary line and Chiron called the game.

Later on, after me and Percy convinced Chiron that I was Percy's half-sister, it was time for bonfire. Me and Percy convinced Annabeth to come with us and skip it. We all sat on the beach, although Annabeth was a little mad, she was the only getting truly wet. Me and Percy found that funny, but stopped and let ourselves get a little wet, granted, not as wet as Annabeth, we're too stubborn to get _that_ wet.

**A/N: Whoo! I got it up! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm tired so, deal with it. R&R.**

**-HB**


	3. Filler ChapterGet Up

**A/N: Well, I'm just gonna' make this short to the fact my friends want to watch youtube. So this is just a filler.**

_The Next Day_

The morning after getting settled into the Posiden cabin, had to wake up Percy. I wonder how hard this will be.

I stood from my bed, and walked to the other side of the room. I put my hands on his right shoulder- he's laying on his left side -and shook him a little. I got very annoyed after that failed attempt and decided to take advantage of the small pond thingy in the corner. I used my powers to control the water and splashed some on Percy, needless to say, he woke up.

He sat up and said, "What is wrong with you?"

I crossed my arms and replied, "You wouldn't wake up."

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh, by the way... What in Hades were you dreaming about?" I asked, what he dosen't know is that I was listining.

"Nothing. I had no dreams," he told me.

"Are you kidding?" I said with a fake laugh. "Annabeth, oh, Annabeth, where did you go?" I said mimicking his tone he used, in his sleep, as if he were reciting Romeo lines in Romeo and Juliet.

He glared at me and said, "You're gonn' get it later."

I simpily smirked, and left to go find Annabeth, before breakfast.

**A/N: Yeah... not my BEST chapter, but I had to make it before my friend snatched the computer, so... R&R!!**


	4. I See The Oracle

**A/N: Okay, you people, do NOT read my damned author's notes, which you NEED to! I said in the last chapter's (F.Y.I. Was supposed to be short!) author note that it would be short! Anyway, this irks me and I'll stop, this author's note before I start hitting my computer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson&The Olympians, I wouldn't be here, would I?**

**Chapter 4: I See The Oracle**

I walked for a few minutes, hopelessly, looking for Annabeth. At one point or another I got- being the twelve year old I am -bored, and decided to go to the big house. My reasons: A) There is a chance Annabeth is there B) Chiron said to come see him, sometime today.

Once I got to the big house Chiron was waiting for me, "Hallie, come here." Now, take note, I'm not scared of many people at camp, and Chiron is not one of them (Anymore), so I walked up to him. He took a ring out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Posiden warned the camp that there would be another demigod, of his coming to camp this summer, and he said to give you that when you came."

I studied the ring and saw that it was made of celestial bronze and gold, it also had a blue diamond in the middle. I asked "What is it for?"

He looked at me and said, "Put it on a finger and turn the diamond." He backed up a little bit and watched me.

I placed the ring on my right, pointer finger and turned my body about 90 degrees away from Chiron. I carefully turned the diamond, I let go of it, I watched as the ring grew into a full-size celestial bronze sword, with a golden handle with the single blue diamond on the tip of the handle. "Cool!" I said happily staring at the blade. ''But, what is it for?" I asked turning back to him.

He took on a serious face and said, "You need to see the Oracle."

I gulped and nodded my head. He lead me to the room the Oracle was staying in and left, me there to talk to her my self.

I take a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello?"

I saw a red-headed girl standing in front of a new canvas. She turned to me and said, "Yes?"

I took this recognition and entered the room, closing the door behind me. "I am Hallie Brown, daughter of Posiden, and I need a quest," I said.

As soon as I finished she doubled over and started to spout what seemed like a prophesy:

**(A/N:Not very good, but cut me some slack please)**

"_Five Half-Bloods shall go South_

_To seek the one of the name, Harley Belle_

_She will help continue thou's quest_

_And then you all shall meet a consequential test_

_To see who will walk and to see who will run_

_From the newest cunning one."_

She clutched her sides and began to breathe deeply. I carefully and quietly opened the door and slipped out, quietly closing the door behind me. As I entered the main part of the big house Chiron trotted up to me again.

"Come, we need to have a meeting with the head camp councilors," he told me, then led me into a room.

I sat down at the only empty seat, which was between Percy and Annabeth, bleh.

Chiron stayed behind my seat and said, "As of now, our newest big three camper" -he placed a hand on my head- "has a quest. Hallie, can you tell us what Rachel said?"

I looked around and saw everyone's eyes looking at me. "Um, she said: five Half-Bloods shall go South."

"Simple enough, five of us are going to Texas," Percy said.

"To seek the one of the name, Harley Belle."

"We need to find someone named Harley Belle," Connor Stoll insisted.

"She will help continue thou's quest."

"It's a girl mortal, that can see through the mist," Annabeth inquired.

"And then you shall meet a consequential test."

"That could mean anything," Chiron said.

"To see who will walk and to see who will run."

"Another anything."

"From the newest cunning one."

"There's a threat," Clarisse concluded.

"Um... that's it," I said as I looked up towards Chiron.

"Well, which four people are you bringing with you?" he asked.

"Um, Percy, Annabeth, Demi, and Nico," I decided looking over all the people in the room.

"Okay, so: two of Poseidons; one Athena; one Apollo; and one Hades. Correct?" Chiron said looking at a clipboard.

"I believe so."

"Well then it's settled, you leave at Noon."

"Today?" Percy and I managed to question at the same time.

"Yes: Today. It's ten thirty (10:30) now, you have an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. Now go."

With that happy note everyone filed out of the room, but Chiron held me back.

"Yes, sir?" I asked innocently.

"It's your job to tell Demi that she's on the quest, okay?"

"Yes."


	5. Mixed Confidence

**A/N: I know you people are probably thinking 'WHY ISN'T SHE WRITING?' I'm sorry, I've been busy.**

**Chapter 5: Mixed Confidence**

When I reached the archery range, I was glad to see that Demi was on the end. I didn't feel like being morphed onto a Hallie-ka-bob that day.

She was notching a bow as I said, "Demi?"

She lowered the bow and said, "Yeah, Hallie?"

"You got yourself a quest," I told her and she almost squished me in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she said, finally releasing me.

"Go pack," I told her, and she ran off.

I went to the Poseidon cabin and heard two voices. I could only be sure of one of them, so I listened in on the conversation.

"Fine. Just tell me what you need help with," Percy told them.

"A girl, I know I have feelings for her, but I'm not sure what they are yet," the other person said.

"Don't you think you should be talking to an Aphrodite about this?"

"Yeah. I guess I should, I'll see you around Percy."

Once they said that, I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly hid on the side on the cabin. I didn't risk peeking to see who it was, I just waited until I knew it was safe.

After hiding for about a minute, I slid to the front of the cabin and entered.

Percy was sitting on his bunk, nonchalantly tossing around one of my bracelets.

I snatched it out of the air and said, "Why are you doing that?

He shrugged and replied, "I was bored." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a duffel bag from a corner.

After stuffing my bag with my stuff, I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven fifty-three already.

"Okay, Percy, lets get to Half-Blood Hill. Only six minutes."

He nodded and put the strap of his duffel over his shoulder. We both exited the cabin and raced to the hill.

Once we got there I did a head count: Me, Percy, Annabeth and Demi.

"Could you hold this?" I asked Annabeth, as I handed her my duffel bag.

"Sure," she replied, and I took off down the hill, and back towards the cabins.

I reached the giant oval of cabins, and found the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "What?"

I took that as permission to enter and opened the door.

"Nico. What is taking so long?" I demanded, looking at the son of Hades.

He turned his head away from his duffel to look at me and it seemed like his expression lightened up a bit for just a second.

"Sorry, Hallie," he told me and zipped up his duffel.

I glanced at the clock, "One minute! Come on!" With that I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the cabin.

As we passed a couple of Aphrodite girls they giggled. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't really care.

We finally got to the hill, I started running faster, Nico still behind me, when I tripped over something, and we both ended up toppling down the hill.

Once we reached the bottom, I landed so close to Nico, I could hear his breathing.

I groaned as I saw Percy, Annabeth and Demi all rushing down the hill.

"Are they still conscious?" I heard Annabeth say.

I moved a little and Demi replied, "It looks like Hallie is, but I'm not sure about Nico."

I opened my eyes a bit and said, "I'm awake, but I hurt…"

Percy helped me up and we all continued to look at Nico.

Annabeth snapped in his face and said, "Nico. Nico. Nico."

He wouldn't wake up. I decided that I should try.

"Annabeth, hand me my duffel," I said and she handed it to me.

I dug around in it and looked for my nail polish kit. I found it and picked out a random one. Now take note: don't wear nail polish often. So, my nail polish bottles don't contain nail polish.

I looked at the words I had written on the sticker and they read: _Contains: Nail polish remover, Aloe gel, Sunscreen, Petroleum jelly, ink and chili powder._ I know what your thinking: That'll smell horrible! I know that's the point.

I unscrewed the cap and placed the bottle's opening near his nose.

"What are you doing?" Demi asked and I shushed her.

He blinked a few times, and I put away my concoction. He sat up and said, "What was that smell?"

"Something to make you come back to consciousness," I concluded as I stood up, "Okay, lets get a move on."

Nico stood up and dusted some dirt off of himself. He picked up his bag, I did the same and we all headed towards the van, Nico and I in the front.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico all sat in the second row of seats, meanwhile, me and Demi sat in the very back row. Percy and Annabeth fell asleep, with Annabeth's arms wrapped around Percy's chest and him loving the whole thing. Nico fell asleep, with his seat partially leaned back. So, that left Demi and I in the back, fully awake.

"So," she asked me, "What do you think of Nico?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"I _mean,_ what do you think about him? You don't have to be Aphrodite to see you two like each other."

I scoffed, "I don't like Nico. How did you get that idea?"

"Well, the newest one is you keep looking at him sleeping."

"I do not," I retorted.

"Sure you don't. But you also seemed very concerned about his consciousness at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill."

I huffed, not being able to think of a witty response.

"That's what I thought."

About an hour later we were both unconscious.

The first time I woke up, I found myself in the trunk of the van. I climbed back into my seat and fell asleep again.

The second time I woke up, I was in the second row of seats and was comfortably snuggled up to Nico's chest. I. Was. Confused. I quickly crawled back to my seat, my head reeling with too many questions too fall back asleep.


	6. WalMart

**A/N: Okay, so, this chapter is a bit longer than a normal chapter I write. It's kind of a make-up for not posting in fooorrrreeeevvveeeerrrr.**

**Chapter 6: Wal-Mart**

A few hours later I heard a yawn. I looked over everyone else, until I saw who had woken up. Can you guess who it was, with my luck? If you guessed Nico, you were absolutely right.

"Where are we?" he yawned again.

I looked out the window and said, "Houston. Houston, TX."

"How do you know?" he asked me sitting up in his seat.

"I saw a sign that said we were entering Houston city limits, 'kay?"

"Fine."

**•**

A few minutes later we came to a stop in a Wal-Mart parking lot.

By this point everyone else had woken up.

"From here, we're on our own, aren't we?" Percy said looking towards Argus.

Argus looked back and nodded.

I sighed and said, "Okay, out."

Percy and Annabeth filed out, next was Demi. Nico was supposed to get out, but he just sat there watching me, like he was waiting for me to get out or something.

"Nico, I can't get out, unless you do, so go," I told him.

"Oh, right," he said, opening his door and getting out.

I climbed over the seat and got out.

"Okay," Annabeth said, walking around the back of the truck, carrying her bag, Percy and Demi behind her, with their bags as well, "You two need to get your bags."

I hadn't even noticed that Nico was standing next to me.

I shrugged and walked to the opened trunk, Nico following me. We both grabbed our bags and shut the back doors. I heard someone shut the side doors and then I heard Percy ask, "So, what are we doing first?"

"Um," I said, "Lets go inside, I need to get something."

"What do you need to-" Annabeth asked, before I cut her off.

"Just come on." With that I started towards the building. When we got inside, I went up to a worker and asked, "Do you, by chance, know if Donna Brown is working today?"

"Actually, she is, she should be working at register three," the woman told me. I thanked her and headed towards the registers.

"Who's Donna Brown?" Demi asked, walking next to me.

"My older sister," I told her simply, "She works here."

"I see. But why do we need to see her?"

"Simple," I said, "she can do something with these bags while we're here."

"That's good."

"Mmhmm," I said as we reached the third register, which by chance only had one person in line, and Donna was already checking them out.

We all stood there waiting for her to finish checking out. When she finally did, I was standing in front of Donna and said, "Hey, sis."

"Hi, um," she looked interested as she spoke, "Why are you in Texas?"

"Visiting," I told her.

"Who are these people with you?" she mumbled, probably hoping the others hadn't heard her.

"We're friends of Hallie's," Nico said, and Donna flinched, like she expected him to punch her.

"I-I see," Donna said then looked at me, "So, why are you at my register?"

"We need you to stash our bags while we're here."

"I see," she said, "Give 'em." She walked out from behind her counter and took my bag and Nico's, she put them behind the counter then took Demi's and Annabeth's, she put their's behind the counter as well and then took Percy's and put his behind as well.

"Thanks," I told her, "We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I asked.

"Kay."

After that, I led everyone else to the front of the store again.

"Okay," I said, "Everyone, go do something, then meet me back here in fifteen minutes," then I quickly added on, "Except Nico. You're going to help me find some things, everyone else, shoo." Everyone but Nico and I walked off.

"So," Nico mumbled, "What do we need to find?"

"Lets start with a phone book," I said, "I think I know where those are." I walked off towards where I remembered the phone books were, the last time I was at this Wal-Mart, Nico followed close behind me, and we passed my sister's register, where I caught a quick glance of her face, she looked quite confused. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

I found the correct isle and told Nico, "Look for a Yellow Pages."

We looked through the isle for about five minutes, until Nico said, "Found one."

I looked at him, he was on the other side of the isle. He was right, he was holding a Yellow Pages.

**•**

About ten minutes later we decided that the others were probably heading back and we did the same. When we reached the doors what I saw didn't surprise me all that much. Demi was holding multiple accessories, and Percy and Annabeth were 'subtly' flirting.

I rolled my eyes as Nico and I reached them.

"Come on," I told them, "I gotta' check out."

We all walked to my sister's register again.

"Back are ya'?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," I ordered, "Now give us our bags." She gave us all our bags and I started looking through mine. I was looking for my wallet that I had stuffed in there. When I found it, my sister had finished scanning my items and the total came out to $16.35, I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Donna.

She put everything into the plastic bags then gave me my change and put my receipt in one of the bags.

After telling Donna bye we all exited the building (don't worry, I made Demi put everything down first).

"Okay, we're not leaving Wal-Mart quite yet," I told everyone, "I need to use the pay phone." I had my cell phone, but Annabeth had told me not to use it unless I absolutely had to. So I took out the phone book and flipped to the 'B' section. I read through the names until I saw the words _Belle, Harley._

"Here it is," I said putting my finger on the name. I picked up the phone then inserted two quarters. I typed in the number listed with the name and got her answering message which said, "Hey, this is Harley's phone, I'm not able to answer right now, I'm probably begging my parents for the money to buy stuff for a Case Closed cosplay **(A/N: I HAD to fit CC in here **_**somehow**_**)**, so leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you."

The phone beeped and I said, "Hey Harley, It's Hallie. Uh, I'm gonna' drop by your house for a while to… catch-up, okay, bye." I hung up the phone and looked at everyone else.

"Uh. Who were you calling?" Percy asked.

"Harley," I said simply.

"Harley… Harley _Belle_?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, Harley Belle. Who'd ya' think I meant? _Harley Davidson Motorcycles_?"

"Wait a minute. So you're telling us you know Harley Belle?" Demi asked, just as disbelieving as Percy.

"Yeah," I said, "I knew her a while back. Now come on. We have some walking to do."

**•**

About an hour later, I had managed to lead us all to Harley's house. I looked and saw that the only car in the driveway was a blue Cadillac CTS. In other words, Harley and her mother were the only ones home.

We all went up to the door and I knocked.

Within the minute the door opened up and Mrs. Belle was greeting us and getting all inside.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Okay, ya'll (welp, there's my Texan-ness.) are like **_**awesome**__. _**I don't say that about too many people all right. Okay well, I didn't make this author's-note-chapter-thing for nothing.**

**If I had you make a character and it hasn't appeared yet, I'm sorry. I got a bit ahead of myself and I PROMISE it'll show up in the next few chapters, 'kay?**

**Now, if you want to make a character and I **_**didn't**_** ask you, somewhere near the end of the author's note, I'll have two things to fill out.**

**Okay, onto the next thing:**

**On the eighth of August I'm going abroad, on a carnival cruise ship. I believe I'll be on the ship for the matter of a week. I sadly won't have internet, but hopefully my mother will let me bring my laptop so that I can write chapters. In the meantime, I'm gonna' try to write and post some chapters before I leave.**

**Characters:**

**(Take note, I've already made Harley. But I need her to have a set of twin brothers or sisters that I'll let ya'll make.)**

**Mortals (I need some mortal characters, so there's a bigger chance they'll appear):**

**Character name: **

**Age: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (can be a url to a anime or real picture/or a description)**

**Demigods:**

**Character name:Godly parent:Personality: **

**Appearance: (can be a url to a anime or real picture/or a description)**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**-Anna**


	8. Harley

**A/N: Sorry about disappearing on you guys. I was lucky enough to get my way into a fancy private school (with a scholarship) and it's a bit harder than expected. Sorry.**

**This is skipping around PoVs a bit.**

**Demi's PoV**

As Mrs. Belle led us to the living room she said, "Now, Harley's doing some work in her room, so Hallie, I'd suggest you go get her. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She smiled and walked out.

Hallie had walked off as well, but, uh, I followed her. She entered a room and shut the door behind her. I then proceeded to put my ear to the door.

"Harley," Hallie said, right before she was sushed.

"Hallie," I'm guessing Harley said, "How many girls are with you?"

"Two but-"

"Yeah, reservations for four. Thanks, Haruhi." What sounded to be a phone snapping shut then... "Hallie! I got your message."

"I know you did, now come on, I need to introduce you to some friends of mine."

When I heard that, I quickly scrambled back to the others.

**Percy's PoV**

When Hallie came back to the room, I could almost swear I was seeing double.

Hallie and Harley were almost _twins_. Harley had black hair that was almost the exact same tone as Hallie and my own, the girls stood to the same height, and more I probably didn't notice. On the other hand, Haley had curly hair, and and very light blue eyes, unlike Hallie. Now what does that make you think of? I know what it made me think of. It was rather creepy.

**Hallie's PoV**

"What are ya'll lookin' at?" I said, sounding extremely Texan.

Percy, Annabeth, Demi and Nico all blinked simultaneously.

"I believe they're not used to seeing two people looking nearly identical, without being related," Harley inquired, she was pretty smart, but not smarter then an Athena child.

"I guess," I responded, knowing she was right.

**A/N: I know, I know, too short. It WAS a LOT longer, but I chopped off quite a bit, because I didn't really like it. Sorry.**


End file.
